Five Sanguinolent Golden Rings
by scifilover365
Summary: Umber Trueblood, rumored desendent of Merlin. What is his connection to the founders? And why has his name been erased from the history books?
1. Prologue

Five Sanguinolent Golden Rings

By scifilover365

Prologue: Cold

_Cold would be an understatement today, _Umber thought as he sat his horse a little outside the clearing where the meeting would be held. He felt again at the pouch hanging at his belt feeling the weight and tracing the outline of the rings inside. His seer had spent the last two days in this clearing trying to see the result of this meeting. She had come back late that night telling him it was too wrapped in fate. The signs changed from minute to minute one good, one bad, one light, one dark-she would not tell him anything specific though he was sure that there were some things that she was certain of about today. A whistle from behind him made him wheel his horse around. None of guests today were to come from behind. He barely felt the arrow that hit him square in the chest but he felt the wind as he fell from his horse, the ground as he hit it, the blood that he coughed up when he saw his killer and uttered his last word "You". Then all he could feel was cold.

* * *

A/n: This is written in response to Swiss Misses 12 days of Christmas Challenge found at and Umber Trueblood is a creation of her mind that I adopted.

I know this is short the chapters will be longer. This is unbetaed though the rest hopefully will be. Please review if you read.

Of course I don't own Harry Potter of any other recognizable character I just like to play with them.


	2. New Year

Five Sanguinolent Golden Rings

By scifilover365

Chapter 1: A New Year

"Welcome to the new year here at Hogwarts. I would remind you all the Forbidden Forrest is off limits to all students who are not escorted by a teacher. Also, this year I would like to announce a special History of Magic class for upper classmen taught by Professor Vera Sang from the Massachusetts State campus of the Salem School of Witch Craft, who has come to Hogwarts via an exchange program. Please meet with your house head if you are interested. Now let the feast begin."

Hermione listened to Dumbledore's speech with an excitement she hadn't felt since her first year. She had always liked school, especially the classes here at Hogwarts, but History of Magic had always been a disappointment. History had always been one of her better subjects, but it in the last year of primary that she began to love it. Every Friday her teacher, Mr. Mal Serra, dressed in the period they were studying. They studded ancient Egypt he came dressed as a Pharaoh, the American war for Independence he was Cornwallis, WWII he was Churchill energizing the troops. They went on more fields trips and had more guest speakers that year then she could ever remember seeing or hearing. Then her letter to Hogwarts came and she couldn't help but think that history tinged with magic would be even more exciting. She soaked up whatever she could find about this new world she was entering and was practically jumping out of skin with excitement. Then she met Prof. Binns who incessantly droned on and on about endless details. There was no passion, no love and for the first time ever in her memory, Hermione toned a professor. Now here was an opportunity that she wouldn't dream of passing up, which is why she made sure to be the first person to sign up with Prof. McGonagall. Afterwards, she happily skipped to the library for a little refresher.

Later, Hermione entered an almost empty common room. Ron sat slummed in front of the fireplace snoring slightly. He looked so peaceful that Hermione almost left him there but decided to shake him awake anyway.

"Ron you need to get up and go to bed," she gently spoke in his ear.

"Hermione… where've you been," Ron said sleepily while rubbing one eye.

"I went to the Library after the feast to catch up on a few things."

"Should have know, we haven't even had a class yet and you're already studying," a hint of disbelief in his voice. Hermione's love of school always surprised him.

"I just wanted to be prepared for the new class," Hermione was starting to regret waking him.

Ron yawned around his hand, "The revised schedule is up on the message broad."

"Thanks, now go to bed, you don't want to be late for your first class, do you."

"Yes, my fist class is potions. I'd really like to miss that class altogether." A little shudder ran though him.

Hermione gave a little sigh, "Having Snape first thing is all the more reason to get a goodnight's sleep in one's own bed. Now go."

"G'night, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Ron."

She watched from the couch as he climbed the stairs and entered the boy's dorm, lingering in the warm spot he had left behind before checking her own schedule and going to bed.


End file.
